summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Summon Night U:X ~ A Foreigner From The Boundary
Boundary Foreigner (界境の異邦人, kaikyou no Ihoujin) is a Light Novel explaining the events that happens between Summon Night 4 & 5. It is the series biggest crossover to this day, assembling characters from the first game through the fourth. The choices are Magna, Rexx, Ray and , unexpectedly, all 4 main characters from Summon Night 1. The protagonist is a original character named Mochizuki Mikoto. It`s written by Miyakozuki Kei with illustrations and designs by Iizuka Takeshi (Kuroboshi Kouhaku) and Watanuki Nao. Prologue The book opens with a summary of the summon night universe and explains what was the Elgo’s wish when creating the connection between the five worlds. What was to be a great society with many rich cultures and technologies only developed in war. For this reason, the Elgo created a representative, giving pieces of itself to this agent to he could possess an incomparable power. This was the Linker, the one that eventually became known as the King of Elgo. The Linker saved Reienbaum from the war and created a barrier around the world. He left many documents with his will written, but even the great genius summoner Ordreik Servolt was unable to restore the texts damaged by the time. He became especially frustrated for not being able to read what looked like the King’s final wish, or perhaps it was a warning. Many year later, Rexx is meditating in the meeting room used by the Protectors of the Forsaken Island. He is joined by Magna, to who Rexx says how he would prefer to live all his life as a teacher in the island and never having to return to the continents. Magna also tells how he cannot quite fell how time flows too fast since he still feels it was just yesterday that he was receiving a scolding from Nesty and helping Amer in the farm. The two agree that they have too much power on their hands to live quietly, and that they need to work as an example to inspire people and give them hope. Fighting as heroes, even if it is against their will. Because that would mean they would have to fight in the Great War that is involving all three nations. Meanwhile, in other room, Ray cries nonstop while Enysha comforts him. In the last years, Ray spent his days traveling around the world to help countless summon creatures, he eventually become known as the “Cross Layer”, the one that can pass through anything and cover anyone. Although he became a full-fledged hero, he can’t help but cry in that moment. All those four people have lost many friends and even their homes. It all disappeared, quite literally. It was erased by a great will who wishes to return the world to nothing. In some other place, Natsumi discuss with Aya about how she can’t decide which weapon to use, Hayato heard the two and compares Natsumi’s trivial matter with a important decision regarding the upcoming war. Aya gets speechless by seeing how he have matured. About one year ago they were classmates studying in a normal school in Japan, now Hayato is much older than them and has to face many dilemmas as the one just ahead of them. Hayato unsheathe his Summonite Sword and thinks how this powerful weapons will have to get soaked in blood. Touya breaks the silence by saying that no matter what Hayato chooses, it will be meaningless if the one bearing the sword has a weak heart. Hayato agrees and admires how they can still talk like normal friends, even through the three have just recently been brought to Reienbaum. However, depending of their decisions, they could ally with enemy nations and be forced to fight against each other. This thought makes the atmosphere heavy again, but Natsumi gets everyone’s attention by suggesting something absurd… Jumping to an unknown place and time, the story changes to a young man that thinks about the passage of eras and civilizations upon seeing the sun rising. He believes that nothing is completely destroyed, being impossible for something to simply disappear. All things in this world leave pieces, fragments that can tell histories and become part of a new thing. Nevertheless, he tells to himself that it has to be an end since the power of will would never disappear. The Prologue ends with a letter written by an unknown person. He left a message to remind the people about a certain important person who cannot be forgotten, since he did a very significant thing. The writer fears for his life, so he left the document in case something happens with him. He tells that the history that is to come is much crueler than one would expect and asks the reader if he is truly prepared for it. Chapter 01 – Stranger in Reienbaum The main story follows an apparently normal high schooler by the name of Mochizuki Mikoto. Not remember much from his childhood, he always felt melancholic. Mikoto as living a normal boring life with his uncle who never pays much attention to him. Always feeling disconnected with his own world, Mikoto was always alone by his own will, constantly keeping himself away from others, he spent most of his time looking for a place without many people around. One day, he entered a thicket in a park next to his home and was suddenly covered by a mysterious light. When Mikoto awakened, he was already in Reienbaum. A suddenly attack by a Stray summon made Mikoto confirm that he was no longer on Earth. The creature was a giant two headed dog that breathed fire named Hellhound. It pressed Mikoto against the ground and it was about to attack him, when it was interrupted by a little girl who saved Mikoto’s life by scaring the beast away. Mikoto did not understand at the time how was possible for a child to scary a giant monster like that, but he was too confused by everything and he was sure there would be many other weird things ahead. The girl named herself as Deyu, by hearing Mikoto’s story she decided to bring him to her home in Logrem city that was close to the forest. Going there, Mikoto met with Sharima, a young adult woman who worked as a doctor in a tiny clinic in the city’s borders. A normal person would not believe Mikoto’s weird tale, but Sharima was a Summoner. She explained many things about Reienbaum and tried to help him, but the ability to travel freely between worlds was still impossible for Summoners. Mikoto spent some time living with them and started to feel something he had never felt before. Later, they decided to look in the dark forest again, but Sharima felt it would be too cold and dangerous there so she gave Mikoto a scarf enchanted with a protection spell. For his surprise, Mikoto found a gate of light inside a thicket once again. By using it, he was able to return to his original world, but he felt even more alone this time. Wishing to return to Reienbaum, Mikoto entered the same thicket in the park and even himself was surprised to found the gate leading to that world once again. He met with the two girls from before and they were very happy to meet him again, giving him a warm welcome. Mikoto finally understood what he felt before: It was the first time he felt like he was in home with his family. Mikoto began to spent all his weekends with the girls in Reienbaum by lying to his uncle Kai that he was camping with his friends from his school club, something that the antisocial Mikoto would never be part of. One certain day, Hibino Emi tried to convince him to help looking for an senior named Shindou Hayato, who was missing for about a year. When she started to be too persistent about the matter, her childhood friend, Saigou Katsuya, stopped Emi. Mikoto could not care less for the people of that would as he already felt his true home was in Reienbaum. Chapter 02 – Reckless Act Mikoto continued to spent many weekends with his friends from Reienbaum. During this time, Sharima made him help her with the work in the clinic by saying to others he was her distant relative coming from a city close to Logrem. He also was an important playmate for Deyu, who was hated and feared by everyone in the city because of a demon’s curse on her eye. For Mikoto, Shamira was like an older sister or a very young mother, while Deyu was like his little sister (even though she acted as if Mikoto was her little brother). Mikoto was learning about that world little by little by Shamira’s explanations and his daily life with them, even learning their alphabet. It was during a festival to pray for a good harvest that a group of soldiers arrested Sharima. The reason behind this comes way back from the events happening in every past game in the series. Many times their would was about to be destroyed by summon creatures and summoners. For this reason, the people from Reienbaum created their own inquisition to hunt for any summoner of summon not registered by the Empire. Sharima once said she was working under their permission, but she was lying. Deyu tried desperately to save Sharima, but she panicked by the sight of the soldiers because of a traumatic experience. Offended by seeing someone scared of the guardians of the Empire, a young soldier begin to suspect they were involved with Sharima and attacked them. Even though the soldier was about the same age as Mikoto, the weak earthling was easily defeated by the trained warrior. Mikoto was saved by the captain of that group, who stopped the young soldier and got concerned about the two children who would be without their guardian now. The captain said he would return on the next day to decide what to do with them. In the end of that day, Deyu got scared and ran away, leaving Mikoto all alone again. Chapter 03 – Flashbacks & Fadeouts Mikoto was scared and even considered to go back to Earth to never come back to Reienbaum again. However, he noticed that that world was already his home and not just a happy vacation place. Be it happy or sad, the life he was spending on that world was already his own. He decided to invade the fort of the military group to save Sharima, but was soon found out be the same young soldier from before. Mikoto tried to use a stun gun he had stolen on Earth against the soldier, but prove to be ineffective, as the soldier soon stood up and used a Loreilal Summon to electrocute Mikoto. Fearing for his life, Mikoto became desperate, when he started to hear weird voices inside his head calling for him. When Mikoto responded to the voices he lost his consciousness only to wake up already inside the fort in a corridor. He was very confused but decided to give priority to find Sharima. On his way, he felt a weird smell coming from a door. His intuition tould him to not open the door, but suspecting Sharima could be there, he looked inside only to find a terrible scene: Countless dead soldiers with mutilated bodies in a pool of their own blood. Even though Mikoto hated the soldiers for destroying his happy life with the girls, he could not help but feel horrified and sad by their state. It was when the young soldier brought along the captain and a registered summoner with him to kill Mikoto for all those deaths. Mikoto was accused to be a demon working as Sharima’s guardian beast. He tried to explain but noticed the young soldier was dominated by fear. The soldier screamed for help and warned his allies that Mikoto would see into their souls and take “it” away again by using “that light”. The summoner and captain tried to attack Mikoto, but the voices called for him again, making him summon a weird light. The light covered the body of the young soldier but it did not cause any kind of pain or suffering, the victim simply fell on the ground as it has become hollow. By seeing this scene, the captain finally grasp the true identity of Mikoto’s power. It was not a simple “light” nor it was a energy or even heat. It was a “Summon creature”, one from Sapureth, but it was something disturbing, but was different from a simple demon. Mikoto was using the souls of countless entities lost in Sapureth for all eternity. Damned to never gain a shape or identity again. Becoming desperate to find something to use a “proof” of their existence, they became able to communicate with Mikoto and begged to help him so to make their existence known again. Filled by fear, the captain lost the strength on his legs and fell on the floor, leaving only the registered summoner to chase Mikoto. However, the summoner was attacked from behind and knocked out by Deyu, who also came to help Mikoto. The three joined again and stole a chariot to run away, but they were soon chased by the group of three from before. This time, the summoner called forth a Wyvern to attack them. Mikoto became desperate by the sight of the beast and ended up losing the control of his power, using the spirits to swallow not only his enemies but his allies and even himself. Chapter 04 – Aliens of Nagimiya Mikoto awakened in the park close to his house on Earth and started to wonder if it was all a dream, but he suddenly got a strong resolve to return to Reienbaum when he remembered about Sharima and Deyu. He made a quick visit on his house to treat his wounds but noticed he had any, leading him to believe his powers had something to do with this. When Mikoto was about to leave, his uncle Kai appeared and showed concerned about him. He cooked something easy for Mikoto and even tried to offer his help to his nephew. This made Mikoto notice his uncle was a good person. They had some communication issues, but Kai was always trying to help him. It eventually turned too awkward for them and Kai turned the TV on. However, they both got shocked by what they saw on the news: A Wyvern was spreading terror around their city. Mikoto didn’t even think twice before go running to the place showed on TV: The “Nagimiya Sky Blade” building. Kai also got running to get something. Reaching the building, Mikoto met with the three men from the military that were also dragged to Earth. They argued for a while but, in the end, they decided to make an alliance so they could return to Reienbaum. With the cooperation of the registered summoner, they tried to used summoning techniques to send the Wyvern back to Maetropa. They had just confirmed their techniques were still working even in that would with almost no Mana, it was when the registered summoner suddenly got shot in the head by a sniper from another building. The sniper was sent by the army and was to shoot anything suspicious that got close to the dragon. After hiding inside the building to escape from the sniper vision, Mikoto’s group began to feel lost as they had no other way to stop the dragon rampage now that it became even more furious by seeing its summoner dying before its eyes. It was when Kai appeared with a way. He brought a special item to Mikoto: A glove that had a unique function to help Mikoto control his powers better. Kai explained that “we” don’t gave a specific name for it, calling it simply as “glove for control”. By using it, Mikoto was able to make the spirits do more specific movements. He made them into chains to stop the Wyvern, but when he was about to send it back to Reienbaum, Sharima reappeared. The first thing she did was to kill the captain. Chapter 05 – You are The Storager Sharima showed no concern for the life she had just took away. She just smiled as she always did. It was the same smile that made Mikoto consider her like a mother. It was as if she did not even felt this was wrong. Kai suddenly appeared to confront and revealed her true name was “Shamardow Ritchar”, a summoner working on a secret project for the Empire. She did not deny it but also accused Kai from the same crimes and also called him by his true name: Kairos. They were once both summoner scientists working for the empire to create a powerful “summon related” weapon. She revealed the source of Mikoto’s powers was a fragment of the Minma Jewel founded on the battlefield of the final battle agains the Demon Lord. They tried to “install” it in many other bodies before, but there was always a rejection effect, killing every subject in the process. To solve this problem, Kairos – who was in love with Shamardow – used his talents with the Loreilal technology to create an artificial being with a body that would tolerate the jewel power. Moved by Kairos’ feelings, Shamardow chosed to combine they DNA to use as a bases for the body. This being was codenamed as “Storager”. Later, the body ran out of control and opened a gate to Earth, dragging Kairos with it. This was how Mikoto was born. Kairos tried to attack Shamardow but she was protected by Deyu. The girl was no longer using the eyepatch and, in the place or her right eye was a hole filled with monsters. The mere sight of this eye made Kairos weak as he revealed this was not a curse by a demon, but actually one of Shamardow experiments. Mikoto became very confused with everything going around him and began to question his own existence. On an attempt to erase himself, he covered his own body with the spirits he summoned. Epilogue – Linker surprised Mikoto was once again in a dark forest. He could tell it was in Reienbaum. He was depressed for not been erased, when suddenly flying swords came dancing through the air towards him. Mikoto unconsciously summoned the spirits to protect himself, noticing that he did not want to die after all. However, he felt this enemy was not going to make it easy for him. The attacker was preparing an absurdly strong attack with a sword of light when Mikoto asked why he was being attacked, as he had did nothing. This made the enemy even angrier. He called Mikoto by the codename “Storager” and raised his sword. The light coming from the sword revealed the face of the enemy. A face Mikoto had just recently knew: His missing senior, Shindou Hayato. Trivia *In the novel it is said all protagonists from the first game were classmates, but this is probably a "retcom" as each pair of characters are from a different school (as seeing by their uniforms). Hayato and Aya are in a private school, while Touya and Natsumi are from a public school. Gallery LN-45v2.png|Characters Profile LN-50.jpg|Rough Sketch for Deyu LN-51.jpg|Rough Sketch for Shamardow LN-52.jpg|Rough Sketch for Kairos LN-53.jpg|Mikoto finds a family in Sharima and Deyu LN-54.jpg|Sharima see Mikoto's powers being released LN-55.jpg|Mikoto and his uncle watch the uncontrolled Wyvern on the TV LN-56.jpg|Deyu reveals her demoniac eye to protect Shamardow LN-57.jpg|Hayato preparing to kill Mikoto Category:Tie-Ins Category:Light Novel